Christopher Reist
Christopher Harrison Reist is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. He is in his late forties, and is the father of Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted and Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene. He is mainly seen as a villain and has a highly estranged relationship with both of his children. He had the ability of Power Absorption, and an unknown but high amount of stolen secondary abilities, but these were all taken from him by Elan shortly before she attempted to kill him. Appearance Reist is tall and well-built, with dark hair which his daughter has inherited. His eyes are hazel. None of his children have inherited this eye colouring, since they both have green eyes like his mother, as do his existing grandchildren. His demeanor and appearance often appear cold and threatening, and he tends to dress smartly, usually in a suit. Abilities Reist's core ability was Power Absorption, the ability to take the abilities of others via contact. It is believed he had taken several abilities, but many were unknown. Since one of the known ones was Conscious Mimicry from Anna Vaughan, it is also unknown which of the abilities he had displayed were taken and which were simply mimicked. However, all of his abilities were in turn taken by Elan, and then given to Dann to replace those Reist had previously taken from him. Family & Relationships *Daughter - Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted *Son - Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene *Granddaughter - Rhiannon Susan Maxxted *Grandson - Oliver Maxxted *Son-in-law - Danny Maxxted *Partner - Anna Vaughan History Much of Reist's history is unknown. It is unclear when or how he manifested, and which abilities he took first, but he had manifested before he met Anna Vaughan and began a relationship with her, aged 23. Shortly after meeting her, he took his first precognitive ability, and then became obsessed with gaining more of these in order to see more of the future.They were together for 2 years before Anna became pregnant with Elan, and he left. He reappeared 5 years later, and they were together again until Anna became pregnant with Daniel. Again, he fled. This time, however, it was because the development was unexpected - he revealed in future that every other thing he'd ever done in his life had been guided by precognition, but he couldn't foresee this son because Daniel would in future mimic precognitive immunity. Sometime in the next decade, he moved to America and began working for Primatech. He was found living in Washington DC by Dann, but he stole his son's abilities. When Elan learned of this, she confronted their father, stole his abilities and then tried to killed him. She believed she had succeeded, until he revealed his survival to her on the eve of her wedding. He also revealed that he'd been saved by Anna healing him. Explosion Timeline History After the New York explosion, Reist joined the government and helped them in pursuing evolved humans in order to hide himself. He met Elan and Dann again, but didn't seem to be planning to hand them over to the government despite being able to do so. His revelations to Elan inspired her to join the Resistance. When Anna was captured, he helped her escape, but didn't explain why. A few months afterwards, when Elan and her cell were raiding Homeland Security's HQ, he helped her too to escape, fighting the guards with Anna to cause a diversion which enabled Elan to flee, though it cost both of them their lives. Etymology Christopher is a Greek name meaning "bearer of Christ". Anna Vaughan is known to have occasionally called him by the shortened form, Chris, which can also mean "follower of Christ". However, neither of this meanings have any particular relevance to him. His middle name, Harrison, means "son of Harris". His surname, Reist, is a Norse name which means "son of Bjam Isle". Category:Characters